Bro Emblem Abroening
by nivlac
Summary: Join Brobin and Bhrom on a retarded adventure through Broisse.
**This has to be the** _ **dumbest**_ **thing I have ever written, I** _ **felt**_ **myself get more retarded with each letter of this typed. But you know what? I couldn't help myself. This isn't meant to be taken seriously in the least, this is just… this.**

 **Enjoy bro.**

"Bro."

Brobin kept his eyes closed.

"Come on bro wake up bro." He heard the masculine voice say.

"God what bro!?" Brobin yelled.

The sunlight blinded him as he looked upon the visage of an extremely muscular bro with blue hair and blue eyes. He wore no shirt, and offered his hand to Brobin.

"Sup bro, names Bhrom bro." Bhrom said.

Brobin took the hand that was offered to him. Bhrom pointed to Brobins abdominals.

"Nice six pack bro."

Brobin looked down at his jacked bod.

"I know bro, been working on it bro. Wait… have I been working on it? I can't remember bro." Brobin said.

"Bro what do you mean?" Bhrom asked him.

"I dunno bro. I can't remember anything bro!" Brobin yelled. "I can't even remember my name bro!"

"But bro, your name keeps getting typed by the author, just read your text bro." Bhrom said, his pectorals flexing for no reason.

"Aw shit your right, I'm Brobin bro!"

"Cool bro. Hey, my sis thinks you look real cool bro, wanna join my group bro?" Bhrom asked.

"Damn right bro! Let's go save a village bro!"

"Let's do it Bro!" Bhrom replied.

A massive bro rode in carrying a horse on his back, and it seemed his muscles had muscles on his muscles. This was a bro not to be trifled with. The bro put the blue armored horse down on the ground, and flexed his muscles, his blue armored pants threatening to burst.

"Lord Bhrom bro, I don't think we should trust this bro. We just met this bro bro! He could be a spy from Brogia bro!" Broderick said, performing a different kind of flex with each mention of the word "bro"

Bhrom sighed, the sun glistening off of the sweat on his muscles.

"Broderick, I don't know why bro, but I trust Brobin bro. I think that Broisse will be fine bro."

"But Bro…" Broderick started.

"But nothin' bro." Bhrom said. "Look at that sick tat on his hand bro!"

Brobin looked down to see the image of a purple tattoo in the shape of a ripped flexing guy with a horned dragon head.

"Sweet bro." Brobin said, taking note of Bhrom's own shoulder tattoo.

It was in the shape of a guy pumping iron and shooting steroids, which was really cool and not at all presented in a way to get people to use steroids.

Broderick took a deep breath, and flexed his bro muscles at Brobin. Brobin flexed his smaller bro muscles back to show that he wasn't scared of Broderick, but it was obvious who's muscles were larger and more brofined.

"I'm Lissa!" A short blonde girl with pigtails said.

"Nobody cares! Let's go save a village bro!" Bhrom yelled.

"Hell yeah Bro!"

 **Brobin and company ran furiously towards smoke that they saw on the horizon, seeing bro's destroying a village of lesser bro's.**

"Poor Brosterds. Look at that bro! They don't even have a four pack to defend themselves bro!" Bhrom said.

Brobin cried manly tears as he saw as the thinner bro's were getting out bro'd by the bandit bro's. Brobin damn near threw up when a brondit slammed one broagers arm down in an arm wrestle. Heartless brosterds…

"Let's go beat their ass's bro!" Broderick yelled, clenching his massive fists.

"Let's do it bro! For Broisse bro!" Bhrom yelled, flexing his arms.

 **Brobin and Bhrom both paired up, beating the asses of all the bandit bro's in the village, eventually coming face to face with the leader of the broandits. Broarrick. Broderick picked up Lissa and used her to hit the other broandits and knock them down. Broarrick flexed his gross muscles at Brobin and Bhrom, and Brobin and Bhrom flexed both of their muscles at him at the same time, hoping to intimidate the bro.**

Beams of bro energy shot out from Broarrick's broad chest, singing one of Bhrom's many manly chest hairs. He was knocked down when the hair was burnt off, and his lips curled up in pain.

"Bhrom bro!" Brobin yelled in concern

"Bro… He can use muscle magic… Why bro? Why would Nivlac do this to us bro?" Bhrom asked.

Brobin clenched his pearly white teeth, and shined them at Broarrick. The shine from the sun reflected off of his teeth and Broarrick was incinerated in the beam of teeth shine.

"How bro!?" Bhrom asked him.

Shadows covered Brobins eyes, and he curled his lips.

"Lots of crest bro." Brobin said, pulling a tube of crest tooth paste out of his ear.

Brobin offered a hand to Bhrom, who grabbed it.

"Bro you saved my life bro." Bhrom said.

"Nah bro I saved my own life." Brobin replied.

"What do you mean bro?" Bhrom asked, furrowing his muscled brow.

"You are my life bro." Brobin said.

Bhrom blushed.

"Bro."

 **BRO RANK C REACHED BRO!**

Sunlight poured onto the broth of them, their rock hard muscles glistening with sweat, broth staring into each other's eyes in a totally no homo way. Broderick looked on from the village, totally jealous of his bro love being stolen by Brobin.

"I'm Lissa!" Lissa yelled, still in Brodericks grasp.

"Bro my god I don't care!" Broderick yelled, setting her on the ground.

 **CAMP TIME BRO!**

"Broderick bro, you totally wrecked that bear." Brobin complimented.

Broderick scoffed.

"What kind of bro would I be if I couldn't kill a bear with my… bare hands bro.?" Broderick punned.

"I'm Lissa!" Lissa yelled.

"We know tard." Bhrom said, his muscles covered with goosebumps from the chill of the forest.

"Bro!" Broderick yelled at Bhrom.

"What bro?" Bhrom asked.

"You didn't say bro at least once in that sentence bro." Broderick said.

Bhroms eyes widened with shock.

"Bro your right… what have I done bro?"

"Everyone slips every once and a while bro." Brobin said, placing a hand on Bhrom's shoulder.

Broderick shivered from the cold, his ten-pack tensing.

"I'm going to sleep bro." Broderick said.

Broderick clenched his teeth, and flexed his entire body. Manly ten foot long man hairs grew from every part of his body, giving him a man hair sleeping bag. Brobin himself wished he could become that manly one day. He flexed, growing a pathetic three inch long man hair sleeping bag. He fell on his back, and went to sleep. Dreaming of a bro Christmas, and steroids.

Lots of steroids.

 **Please kill me.**

 **Seriously. What… what is this shit XD I kind of just let my fingers work, not my mind, and this is what we get. If you want more, I'll make more, but I doubt ANY of you want to see any more of this trash.**

 **Leave a review bro.**


End file.
